


The Last Laugh

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey's April fools day trick sets off a series of practical jokes in the White House. (The second story of three, follows "Abbey's Fool's".)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Jed slowly opened his eyes in the semi-dark bedroom, stretching out his legs in an effort to slowly wake his body and yawned. He glanced over at Abbey, who was sleeping soundly only inches from him. She was lying on her back, one arm thrown up over her head, her other hand clutching the sheet just below her bare breasts. He smiled at the sexy sight that she made, her hair fanned out on her pillow, she looked like an angel sometimes when she slept. And in this case, a sexy angel, because both of her breasts were exposed to him. And having been uncovered for probably most of the night, her nipples were taut, causing him to feel an ache between his legs. 

He knew that she was completely nude, she had been since they had made love last night in an attempt to out-do Josh and Sam’s ghost moans with their own. Jed grinned, feeling quite confident that his goal had been accomplished. If he was ever good at anything, it was making Abbey make sounds that would make her blush if he ever described them to her.

And thinking about the sounds that he could elicit from Abbey only caused the ache in his groin to steadily increase. He glanced down at the where the sheets covered his own body, reaching his hand underneath the cotton to rub his morning erection. When he was in Boy scouts, he never imagined that in his later years ‘pitching a tent’ would be so much easier. He grinned, glad that at this stage in his life he could still count on his early morning wood to make sure that he ‘got up’, so to speak. He glanced again at his wife, knowing that she probably had a hand in that, as well.

He contemplated pulling her into his arms and going back to sleep. It was still early and there was no way he was going to get out of bed unless he was actually summoned to the West Wing. And things around here had been pretty calm lately (excluding the personal retribution that had been flowing freely over the last three weeks, that is…). That and today was Saturday, and he had an abbreviated schedule as it was.

Jed lifted the sheet that was covering him below the waist and glanced at his engorged appendage, he had to admit, it was pretty inflated. When he woke up it had simply been a normal morning erection. But the more he lay thinking about last night, and a possible recreation of that, now it was a full fledged hard-on. He pulled himself back from his stomach, felt how hard that he was and stroked himself at an attempt to reduce the mammoth size of his erection. For once, he was happy to have such big hands.

He glanced over at Abbey, seemingly getting harder in his own hand as he stared at her. Jed was not small by any means, when he gets erections, they are quite an enjoyable size. But it seemed to him that sometimes he could grow larger than other times. At some times he was so big that it was almost (just almost) unbearable for Abbey. This seemed to be one of those times. That woman could give him the biggest hard-on without even being in the room with him. Just an innocent thought about her, even, could set him off. And he loved that about her, about himself as well.

He stroked himself firmly for another minute or so, before he decided that he really wanted to feel himself inside of Abbey instead of his own hand. He looked at his big, swollen, throbbing dick…it was harder than normal.

Well, he figured as long as it’s there, he better put it to good use. What was that they say? Use it or lose it? He watched her chest rise and fall slowly with her steady breathing, and leaned closer to her smiling to himself. He reached his right hand up, cupping her left breast, and leaning next to her he gently took her right nipple between his lips. Abbey let out a slow breath, but her breathing remained slow, he knew she was still asleep. 

Jed began to suckle hard on her nipple, tugging the surrounding skin into his mouth, as well. When Abbey moaned softly, he moved to her other nipple, sucking harder, placing his hand now on his hard-on. He did not want that hard member to go away any time soon. What he wanted was to screw Abbey while she was still early morning tender. He knew that she would feel every inch of him more than usual because she would be more sensitive from sleep. Jed loved early morning sex, it usually was over sensitized and that was something that was quite hard to pass up. Especially when she was already stripped of her clothes and lying exposed to him. 

Oh, yes, this was just getting better by the minute. Abbey automatically arched herself into him, still almost completely asleep. One hand sliding up into his hair as he sucked and nipped at her hard nipples. 

Abbey breathed out again, letting herself be romanced by him so early in the morning. Still, probably half asleep, he suspected, letting herself drift in and out of dream and fantasy. He glanced up into her smiling face taking a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently. He slid his right hand slowly down her body, down her torso, under the sheet. Slowly, very slowly.

His fingers gently tugged on the soft springy hair that covered her mound. Then he slipped one finger inside her, to feel how slick and ready she had become while he was licking her breasts. He raised his head, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Abbey opened her lips invitingly, and she kissed him back hard, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth to tangle with his.

Jed pulled away from her as she slowly opened her eyes, his hand once again finding his stiff penis and rubbing it vigorously for a moment. He then slid his hand to Abbey’s waist, rubbing her soothingly, and nodded to his erection. “Look at my cock.” he whispered. 

Abbey glanced at Jed’s swollen appendage with awareness and nodded. “That’s pretty enormous…” she purred, staring at the colossal erection that was standing at attention. 

He nudged her with his hand, “Turn on your side, babe.” he said softly.

Abbey leaned so that she was lying on her left side, Jed’s hand running along her thigh to rest between her legs. He spooned her, pressing his hard-on into her, leaning to suck on her neck. His right hand parted her thighs, bringing one leg up as he slid two fingers inside of her.

“Mmm…” Abbey murmured. He slowly penetrated her, and she arched herself against him. He pressed his hips into her rear again.

“Feel that?” he growled. Abbey moaned softly and positioned her hips up against him in a perfect way. Jed smiled at her willingness, and taking himself in hand, he replaced his fingers with the tip of his massive erection.

He slowly slipped into her, clamping his eyes shut as he felt himself pushing into her tight, wet body. Once Jed readjusted himself and was completely inside of her he began moving in and out of her, slowly. 

Abbey moaned sharply, as her body expanded just enough to tightly hug Jed’s immense penis. With every drive into her, Jed gained in speed and pressure. He stroked her vulnerable body firmly, letting out a deep breath with each thrust. And Abbey could feel every inch of him, his soft skin stretched tightly over his vast shaft.

As Jed’s movements increased, Abbey’s whimpers got louder and sharper. With her hips pulling Jed closer, she could feel herself involuntarily sucking Jed deeper inside of her with each ram of his hips. His arms had wrapped around her, holding her body hostage against his own, as their hips ground tightly against one another.

She felt his mouth on her neck again, and she threw her head back against him, moaning his name in a not so quiet fashion. While Jed tried to drive himself deeper inside of her each time she thrust her hips back, impaling herself onto him. She could hear him grunting her name and begin coaching her with his encouraging words. She bit on her lower lip, hearing his soothing voice in her ear, “yeah, baby… that’s it, Abbey, baby, just like that…”

He moved upon her faster, harder, deeper, with abandon, Abbey moaning and trembling more with each plunge that Jed took.

“Oh, God, Abbey!” he groaned, his mouth finding her earlobe, he moved frantically against her lower body, urging her on. Jed couldn’t get enough of the incredibly intense feelings he was getting from Abbey. Each time he entered her, he was being squeezed tighter and tighter, Abbey’s muscles seemed to be compressing him more and more.

Jed moved faster, frenzied inside of her, as if he were dying for her touch, the need to burst within her almost taking over his entire being.

Abbey was feeling just as intense. This early in the morning, half asleep, and still trying to calm herself from the ecstasy of last night, Abbey was surprised that she hadn’t already given in. Her body was so delicate, yet incredibly needy, she wanted it harder, she wanted more. But, this was the perfect position for her to be in for Jed to give her just that, she knew it. 

She moved her hips against her husbands, clenching onto him as he drove himself against her, their bodies slapping together. 

The tension was building inside both of them, mentally as well as physically. Abbey was moaning and panting more with each passing minute, her hands gripping Jed’s forearms tightly. She could feel his hardness stretching her to her limits, their skin rubbing roughly on each other. 

Then Jed brought a finger down to find her clit, touching her softly at first, then rubbing her roughly, the friction causing small shudders to flow through her body. She felt his finger, first just one, then two, flicking her clit. Jed sucked hard on her neck, feeling Abbey’s back muscles move when she rocked herself back against him. Then his other hand found her breast, squeezing her nipple hard between two fingers over and over, harder each time. 

She felt herself pulling Jed inside and begging him, “Faster, harder…deeper, Jed… please…”  
She was reaching for him, reaching. She could feel it, he was almost there, almost penetrating the void in her body that caused her to burst inside. He had found the right spot, all she wanted was for him to hit the mark now. “Oh, God,” Abbey moaned, her mouth dry, her body almost trembling, “right there, Jed…right there!” she cried out. Abbey loved when Jed found the perfect spot in her body that started her slow build-up to her orgasm (and he always found her spot). She loved it when he was right there and he hit her over and over continuously until she involuntarily gave in and fell over the edge.

This is what Jed was just starting to do right now, he hit her again and again at the perfect spot and she felt him deeper each time. She felt him stabbing her harder and deeper, she was on the verge of it being painful. And then his fingers moved slightly and she felt herself spiral out of control as he tweaked her clit hard and she jerked and came hard with a shrill cry of his name. 

But Jed kept every movement going as Abbey jerked over and over, coming almost continuously, while she cried out and tears spilled from her half opened lids.

She felt herself spilling out onto him, coating him with her sweet, milky juices, Jed trying to get every drop on his fingers so he could taste her. He took his fingers from her to lick her essence from them before she began to grow weak, and beg him to stop.

Before she said a word, he slid his hands onto her lower stomach, holding her in the right position, while he continued to pound into her. He was so swollen and so firm, she could literally feel him throbbing inside of her. Jed groaned again, and with very little resistance, he erupted within her. He gave a harsh groan of her name as he emitted his hot fluids inside of her, in one hot spurt after another.

She felt him spraying himself inside of her, the hot sticky fluids stimulating her own tremors that were charging through her lower body. While he pulled out, and right before he shoved himself back inside of her, the tip of him would slide hard across her clit shooting semen all over her. This caused Abbey to spiral faster out of control.

Finally, he fell against the pillows, exhausted and spent, gasping for air. Abbey pulled his hands in hers placing them over her super fast heartbeat as Jed buried his face in her hair. She tried to catch her breath as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her still trembling limbs.

After about ten minutes, Jed broke the silence, though he had very little to say. “Wow!” he breathed. “That was even better than I hoped it would be.” He withdrew from her slowly, easily and lay back, his chest still heaving. “I’m sleeping on your side of the bed more often.”

Abbey sighed deeply. “Morning sex…” she mumbled, as if in a daze. “I need a nap.”

Jed laughed and grinned. “You ain’t kiddin’.” he stated. He pulled her into his arms, snuggling into her body, as she pulled the blankets back up to cover them both.

After a few moments, there was nothing but silence in their bedroom. They had both fallen back asleep with glazed over smiles and flushed faces.

Thank God for Saturdays.


	2. The Last Laugh

CJ leaned back in her chair and shook her head. “I hate you guys.” she scowled.

Josh and Sam laughed, as Toby leaned back into the couch and propped his feet on the table in front of him. “We got you good….!” the boys gloated.

CJ shook her head. “You don’t think that Abbey’s going to get you back?”

“Well, seeing as how this was all an April Fools joke, and that April first was two weeks ago,” Sam configured in his head and out loud, “doubtful.”

“Besides,” Josh chimed in, “we got you two good!” he gloated again.

“And…” Toby spoke up. “Tell her what else.”

Sam and Josh laughed. “And we got some of it on tape!” Sam admitted.

“Yeah!” Josh said. “We had one of the interns up there with a camera. We’re calling in the Washington Witch Project.” he laughed.

CJ shook her head again. “Are you kidding me?” she asked. “Who have you shown it to?” she asked.

“So far, nobody.” Sam said. “But we did leave a copy with the President and Leo.”

“Oh, God.” CJ buried her face in her hands. “You guys are not being cool about this…”

“Oh, wait; we let Charlie have a copy, as well.” Sam said. 

“And I gave one to Andy.” Toby supplied, and then shrugged. “Sorry.”

“I can’t believe you guys!” CJ said, rather loudly and she stood up to face them, causing Sam and Josh to step back further away from her. “We didn’t tape you in the Oval office!” she shouted.

The guys shrugged. “Well, whose fault is that?” Josh asked, rather smugly.

CJ crossed her arms over her chest. “You know, you are awfully conceited for someone that practically yanked his clothes off in the Oval office thinking you were gonna get a piece of Abbey.” she shot back at him.

“Please.” Josh stated simply. “If Abbey Bartlet asked you to get with her in the Oval office, you’d be stripping, too.” He smiled, shaking his head. “Man, is she a hottie!”

CJ shook her head; these guys haven’t learned a thing. “Abbey was getting you guys back for that question that Toby asked us at lunch that day.” CJ sighed, and threw him a very evil glance. “She just used April Fools day as sort of an excuse to get you back.”

Sam spoke up then. “Everything that we said about Mrs. Bartlet was complimentary. Why would she want to get us for that?”

“It’s not really that she didn’t feel complimented,” CJ tried to explain. “She was probably shocked. I bet she thinks that you guys were just messing with her.”

“We were not!” Sam said. “She is hot!”

CJ grinned, coming into an evil idea of her own. “Perhaps, Sam, you should have a serious talk with Mrs. Bartlet about how you really feel.” she suggested. CJ could just see in her minds eye Sam being physically thrown out of Abbey’s office in the East Wing and landing head first against a wall. She nearly laughed out loud as she figured that it would not be a Secret Service Agent tossing Sam Seaborn out of Abbey Bartlet’s office. Dr. B. had quite a temper.

“You, know, maybe I should…” Sam contemplated.

“No, you’re not.” Toby said. He looked up at the two bumbling fools in front of him. “Don’t you two see what she is trying to do?” he asked. “She is trying to get you into trouble with Abbey. Let it go. You’ve won.” he sighed and shook his head, as CJ tried to suppress a giggle. Toby pointed at her, as she was turning her head away from the men to crack up. “See?”

“Oh, come on.” Sam said. “Mrs. Bartlet loves me.” Sam smiled and blushed.

Josh shook his head. “No,” he laughed nervously. “I’m her favorite.” he broke the news to his buddy gently. 

Sam sneered at him, “Uh, no…I’m the one who she came on to…”

“Who she FAKE came on to!” Toby said loudly. He groaned, and stood to make his exit. “I have work to do, and you two are beyond help.” He shook his head and grumbled something about Sam and Josh being ’dumb asses’, and walked from CJ’s office.

CJ laughed again. “Yeah.” she finally said. “Dumb asses.” she fingered the clothing that was left over from ’Abigail Adams’ laundry hanging excursion’ and looked over at the guys.

“I’m her favorite.” Sam mumbled.

“You should go and ask her.” Josh said.

“Yeah, you should.” CJ agreed.

“I think I will.” Sam said confidently. 

Josh nodded.

“I hate you guys.” CJ said again. “Get out of my office.” she demanded.

“Okay.” The guys said. They turned to walk out, Sam kept walking as Josh turned to grab the clothes from CJ. “I’m gonna need these back…” he said. “I had one of the interns get them from his grandmothers closet.” he admitted.

“Whatever.” CJ said. “Oh, hey, Josh?” 

Josh turned around. “Yeah?” he asked, arms full of old moth ball smelling clothing from the 1940’s.

CJ gave him her most serious look. “You’re not going to let Sam one-up you on being Abbey’s favorite, are you?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” he stammered, frowning.

“Well, I think she likes you the best, too.” CJ encouraged him. “You should ask her.” she said nodding her head.

“Yeah,” Josh agreed. “I think I will.” he headed out of the door. 

CJ hoped he was out of earshot when she let the chuckle finally escape from her lips. Those guys, were like putty in her hands. CJ quickly shut the door and grabbed the phone, dialing the extension by heart. When the phone was picked up, “Yes, this is CJ Cregg, I’d like to speak to Mrs. Bartlet, please.”


	3. The Last Laugh

Jed glanced again at the television monitor and laughed, shaking his head. He looked over to Leo who laughed heartily. “Wow.” Leo said. “I have never in my life seen Abbey afraid like that.” he laughed. He grinned, and pointed at the screen “Look at her run!” he howled.

Jed folded his arms across his chest. “She was trembling.” he told his friend. “It’s funny now, but it was not very funny then.” 

“I can imagine that it was even less funny after she found out how much you had to do with it.” Leo said. “Geez, I go away for one little meeting and the whole place goes to pot.” Leo shook his head and mumbled, “I miss all of the fun.”

Jed smiled at Leo. “Are you nuts? You think I let her know that I was involved in any way at all?” Jed shook his head. “I am not that stupid.”

There was a knock on the door and CJ breezed in without even waiting for an invite to come in. She walked to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs and leaning back comfortably.

Jed and Leo just stood there, staring at her, then at one another quizzically. Leo shrugged his shoulders when Jed furrowed his brows. Then Jed gestured to Leo to ask CJ what in the hell she was doing.

Leo rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Uh, CJ?”

CJ looked over at Leo and the President, and raised her eyebrows. “Yes?”

The guys looked at one another again, “What are you doing?” Leo asked.

“I have a meeting with Abigail Bartlet.” she stated simply.

“What?” the President asked, frowning. Then before CJ could elaborate, Abbey herself breezed in, only she didn’t even knock at all. Jed turned to face his wife, then placing his hands on his hips. “May I inquire why, exactly the two of you are meeting in my office instead of one of your own?”

“No.” Abbey said. She walked toward her husband, who smiled and opened his arms to embrace her. “Yeah, you wish.” she said looking at his opened arms.

“What did I do now?” he muttered.

“CJ tells me that not only did Josh and Sam make fools out of us, now they are humiliating us with a video.” She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to one side, sticking one foot out and tapping it on the floor impatiently. “I want every copy, Jed.”

“Well, you need to talk to Sam and Josh about that, honey.” Jed told her. “They’re the ones that have copies, they’re the ones who had some suicidal intern tape it, they’re the-”

“You,” Abbey interrupted him, “are the President. Don’t you dare give me that innocent act.”

“Abbey, look-” 

“Jed, I swear…” Abbey interrupted him again. “If you don’t get those tapes, you are going to regret it.” she threatened him.

“Abbey, darling, I will ask Josh and Sam for the tapes.” he promised her. He winced when he let himself think about how Abbey may make him regret not doing as she asked.

“And an apology.” CJ interjected. “We didn’t tape them when we did our April Fools day joke.”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Leo asked. “I guess you should have thought about it, huh?” he said.

“Excuse us for not being better at deceiving people.” CJ defended herself and Abbey.

“And not having a bunch of college brats at your feet begging for left-overs?” Leo laughed. “Some interns will do anything to get a foot in the door.”

“Yeah, you know, I had trouble enough keeping Jed quiet about my little prank.” Abbey said.

“Sam and Josh kept me quiet, don’t blame me.” Jed blurted out without even thinking.

Abbey’s eyes grew wide as saucers. “What?!” she asked coldly.

“Uh…” Jed fidgeted. “Um, what I meant was…”

“Oh forget it!” Abbey shook her head and brushed him off. “I knew you were in on it anyway, you old fool. How stupid do you think I am?”

CJ stood. “So, an apology, and all copies of the tape?” she asked.

“Agreed.” the President nodded. 

“Okay, then,” Abbey said. “Thank you.” CJ began to walk from the office and Abbey followed. Jed grabbed her by the arm before she could get too far away from him.

“Hey.” he lowered his voice and stepped toward her. “We’re okay, right?”

Abbey frowned. “What?” she asked.

“I mean, you’re not pissed or anything, are you?” he asked, his voice breaking.

“Well, I’m not extremely happy, but I was completely expecting it.” she shrugged. “Big deal.” She began to walk off, then turned around and grinned at him, “It wasn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done, but…”

“But, what?” he asked.

“I’m not kissing you. I don’t feel like being nice to you at this moment.” she said, and pulled away from him.

“Yeah…” Jed sighed, as she walked off.

“Yeah.” Leo agreed. “Idiot.”

 

Abbey met CJ in the Mural room across the hall. “Why in the world were you so nice to him?” CJ hissed. “You should have let him have it, Abbey. You know, one of these days, Jed right to the moon…” and she clenched her fist.

Abbey shushed her. “I knew he had to be in on it.” She seethed. 

“I thought you were gonna deck him right then, but then your face changed.” CJ said, then realized why Abbey had turned from tart to sugary sweet within seconds. “You have a plan…” CJ grinned.

“Of course I have a plan.” Abbey said. “We can’t get him back if he knows that I’m pissed enough to do it.” 

“What are you going to do, Abbey?” CJ asked.

Abbey threw her head back dramatically with her hand on her forehead and drawled, “I think that I’m gonna lose my mind!”

CJ nodded. “Oh, yeah, let’s get you into the nut house, Abs.”

And so the girls began to conspire on how to do just that.


	4. The Last Laugh

“You know, Josh gave me this movie. We can watch it, if you like.” Jed told Abbey. He was home early that night, and watching a scary movie was perfect for cuddling up with his wife on the sofa and relaxing. That was something that they rarely got a chance to do.

Abbey furrowed her brows. “Which movie?” she asked.

“Uh,” Jed threw on his glasses, “'What lies beneath…'” he looked at the cover, “It looks good…not out on video, yet….” he said.

“Okay.” Abbey replied simply. The idea of seeing a movie that was just barely in he theatres yet made Abbey feel important. That and she was sure that she could watch Harrison Ford, pretty easily ( not to mention that Michelle Pfeiffer was pretty attractive, herself…). “How did Josh get it?” she asked.

“Uh, he knows someone that knows the producer…” Jed told her. He grinned, “That, and he knows the President…” Jed laughed.

Abbey smiled. She wondered if somehow CJ had a hand in this. A scary movie not long after the girls got scared out of their wits by of all people, Josh and Sam. Abbey was still a little pissed. 

She picked up the case as Jed put the DVD in the player, she studied the pictures intently, hesitantly.

“Abbey?” Jed asked, frowning at her. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m…” she trailed off, turning her face away from him to avoid his inquisitive gaze.

But Jed wanted to know how she was really feeling. “Honey?” he asked, tilting her chin up so that he could read her expression. 

“It’s fine, it’s just that I have been having nightmares since the thing that Josh and Sam pulled and…” she said softly, with a slight worried look. “Well, I just didn’t really want to continue having nightmares, since they are starting to kind of get fewer and farther between.”

Jed smiled and hugged her tightly. “Aw, honey, you know it was just a prank.”

Abbey nodded her head, “Yeah, I know, but they did a really good job.”

Jed laughed. “Yes, they had a lot of help.” He narrowed his eyes at her, “How come you’ve not asked me just how involved I was in all of that?”

“What’s the point?” she shrugged. “You weren’t here, so, technically you didn’t do anything.” she explained, just laying out the bait for him. “But, now you have to earn a little trust back, you know…”

Jed smiled. “That’s fair.” he said. He sat down on the couch, pulling Abbey down next to him. She cuddled up to him as they watched the film, burying her face in his chest at what she thought were the jumpy parts. She did jump and gasp a few times, Jed laughing at her. She’d just cuddle closer to her husband, who in turn would wrap his arms more tightly around her.

Abbey made a good show of being scared, especially since this movie had it’s very own Ouija board scene. This was the perfect movie to watch with Jed to begin her plan of paybacks. Though the movie had been very good, and totally perfect for what she was about to put Jed through. 

She would have to be subtle, she knew, and she felt like enough time had passed since all of the commotion had died down. So, now, it was going to be her show. She was going to play Jed just like a fiddle, make him feel badly about being part of the joke on her, and just make his life a living hell.

She smirked to herself while she ran through a list of things that she would have to do to get Jed to fall for it. She knew it wouldn’t be hard, but she just hoped that she could be as good an actress that she needed to be to make this work.

As the credits rolled, Jed turned to her. “That was good, huh?” he asked.

Abbey nodded. “Oh, yeah,” she agreed, “it was very good.”

“So, no nightmares, you don’t think?” he asked hopefully.

“I’m sure that if I dream, it will probably be about a certain professor that we know…” she smiled.

“Me?” he asked and turned a little bit red.

Abbey shook her head, “No, Norman Spencer.” she said, pointing to the screen where the credits were rolling.

“But he was the killer!” Jed said, frowning.

Abbey shrugged. “He looked damn good while he was doing it, though.” she smiled. She hugged Jed’s arm and giggled. “I’m just kidding, babe.” she said. “You know you are the only older man for me…” she teased him and he grabbed her and began to tickle her. 

“I’ll show you older man…” he teased her. He stood and swooped her into his arms, and tossed her onto the bed. “Now what was that they were talking about in that movie? The sex Olympics?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Abbey laughed, and pushed him away playfully. “I don’t think that you need any practice in that arena, babe.” she said, toying with the buttons on his pajama top.

“You’re not turning me away, are you, Mrs. Bartlet?” he asked.

Abbey shook her head, “No, Sir.” she smiled. She should have known that distracting him with sex should be the perfect first step to putting her plan in motion. She pushed him back onto the bed and began to unbutton his top. “Not at all.” Abbey grinned before leaning to claim his lips. “Not at all…”


	5. The Last Laugh

Jed closed his eyes as Abbey’s hands ran firmly down his chest, pushing his pajama top off to the side. He smiled as he found the waistband of Abbey’s pajama bottoms an began to slide them down her hips. He rolled her over so that she lay beneath him, and he quickly got rid of the silky bottoms of hers.

His hands then found her waist, sliding up under the silk along her soft stomach. Abbey moaned when his large hands covered her breasts. She could feel herself getting hot for him. And she wanted to wear him out, so that she may start her plan tonight.

Jed pulled her top over her head, throwing it over his shoulder. Jed groaned aloud at the sight of Abbey’s creamy breasts. “Oh, God,” he breathed to himself, his erection beginning to throb. Jed sat up on his knees and stared down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Abbey looked up at her husband, his strong arms, his firm chest, lightly dusted with graying chest hair. She smiled at the swollen mound hidden by his pajama pants. Abbey reached out and pulled the waistband away from his hips, slowly pulling the pants down his legs. She pushed the pants down to his knees and grinned at the massive erection that was waiting for her. She took him in her hands, pulling him gently away from his own body, and pressed her lips to the swollen tip.

Jed groaned again, pressing his hips closer to Abbey’s face, while she took his length into her mouth, her hands rubbing his rear-end. Jed tangled his hands in her hair, seemingly holding on to her. He smiled down as she suckled him, her hair brushing against his thighs. 

Jed began to run his hands along her shoulders, down her back as she slid her mouth on his hard erection. His knees growing weak, he moaned her name, “Abbey, baby…”

Abbey looked up at him, licking her lips, and he smiled. She knelt in front of him and he grabbed her by her hips, tugging her up against his body. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties, pulling them down her thighs as he bent to suck on her neck. He lifted her by her hips so that she could get out of her panties, and he turned his attention to her breasts.

He wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, placing his huge hands on her buttocks and squeezing. Abbey smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “Come here.” she ordered her husband, pulling his head up to meet hers. Jed met her gaze, “Aren’t you even going to kiss me?” she asked.

“Oh, is that all you want?” he teased, squeezing her rear again.

Abbey swayed in his arms. “You know…” she said, pulling away from him “I could still be mad at you for your being involved in the boys’ little scheme. You better watch your tone with me.” she advised him. 

“Or?” he asked, pulling her closer to him once again and tapping her rear.

“You want to sleep on the couch?” she raised an eyebrow up at him.

“Hell no.” Jed frowned. He seized her lips before she could threaten him any more. Jed kissed her hard and deep, pressing his hips into hers. Abbey managed a muffled laugh and slid a hand between their bodies to stroke his stiff erection. “I’d rather spank you…” he mumbled.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked. “You are the one that deserves a spanking.”

“That isn’t any fun.” he shook his head, like a child. He slid one hand to the back of one of her thighs, urging her leg up. He hooked her leg onto his waist, holding it there, while his other hand slid between her thighs. Abbey gasped as Jed slid his fingers inside of her, then began plunging them in and out repeatedly. 

“Jed…” she gasped, before he claimed her lips again. 

“Perfect…” Jed mumbled. He pulled his fingers from her, taking himself in hand, spreading her thighs apart. He slid inside of her slowly, his other hand urging her other leg up. Abbey wrapped her arms around his neck as Jed pushed himself in to his hilt.

He stilled for a moment before he began to steadily rock Abbey in his arms, while his hips thrust up into her. He then laid her down on the bed, pushing her thighs up so that her feet rested on his shoulders and he pounded into her.

He looked down at her, watching her breasts bounce with his movements. He looked down at where their bodies were joined, groaning at the sight. He kept watching himself sliding into her until she moaned throatily, pulling his attention back to her. She had brought one hand up and was fondling her own breast. Jed watched as she fingered her nipple, his eyes rolling into his head momentarily at the image. If she keeps that up, he wasn’t gonna be able to hold out on her for very long.

He watched her, she had her eyes closed and was really lost in the moment. He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her breast. “Stop that.” he moaned. “You trying to make me come?”

“Yes.” she moaned. “Isn’t that the point?” she asked.

He leaned down closer to her and kissed her again, his hand sliding down her stomach to tangle in the hair between her legs. He moved his finger around until he found the spot that caused Abbey to arch herself up off of the bed with a startled cry of pleasure.

“You like that, baby?” Jed asked huskily.

Abbey moaned, “Uh-huh…” she mumbled.

“Me too…” he moaned. He pulled her down from the headboard, seeing that she was getting closer to hitting the headboard with each thrust. “Abbey, baby, open your legs wider.” he tapped her thigh with his free hand.

Abbey nodded, spreading her legs open wider and arching her back seductively, throwing her head back and moaning. “Jed, honey, your finger…” she breathed. She reached her hand between them taking his finger from her clit and placing his hand around himself, his finger along his shaft. As he penetrated her with both is finger and his erection, her pleasure was increased. “Oh, Jed…” she breathed.

Abbey was writhing beneath him, thrusting her hips up as Jed thrust his down. Her hands found his hips, and she slid them around to guide him by his rear. She moaned, deeply, close to Jed’s ear. And Jed could feel her beginning to reach, the pulse inside of her beginning to throb. In short, he knew that she was close. Jed let go of himself to rub her clit again, wanting to feel her sweet release.

He leaned down to kiss her again, as he toyed with her clit and pounded into her at the same time.  
Meanwhile, Abbey was loving every inch of him that slid into her trembling body. She didn’t want him to stop. She glanced down at Jed slipping into her, how erotic of a sight that it was. The man that she was so enamored by, sharing with her such intimacy. She watched when he slowly pulled out of her, pausing so that Abbey could stare at his throbbing penis coated with the succulent fluids from her body. 

As Jed plunged slowly inside again, Abbey’s gaze was causing her to edge closer to her climax. Just watching Jed make love to her was almost enough to get her off, that coupled with his finger made her start to tremble.

Her legs quivered and she moaned his name. Her head moved from side to side on her pillow and her hands gripped the sheets as she came. She came over and over, her legs jerked and her back arched up thrusting her breasts in Jed’s face as his name fell from her lips.

Jed kept his pace until he felt himself go rigid, then swell before erupting within her, then jerked. His body began to lose all strength as he spurted inside of her over and over. Finally Jed tumbled down lifeless on top of her, breathing heavily and groaning.

Once Jed gathered his strength he leaned up and withdrew from her, leaning to suck on her neck, then kissing her softly on the lips.

He smiled down at her, brushing a lock of hair from her face. Abbey wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back. “Do you know how much I love you?” he whispered.

Abbey grinned, and shook her head. “Tell me.”

Jed stretched out on her side, leaning on his arm, while Abbey pulled the sheet over their naked bodies. He pulled her close to him and smiled. “I love you so much…that it hurts me.” he whispered. “I am addicted to you, you are my everything.”

Abbey blushed and leaned in to kiss him on his lips. “I love you more.” she smiled. She cuddled up into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

Jed yawned. “I’m gonna turn out the light, sweetie.” He pulled from her but briefly to turn off the bedside light.

“You tired?” Abbey mumbled.

 

“Exhausted.” Jed yawned again. He kissed her , “Good night baby.”

Abbey grinned to herself. “Good night.” she purred. She waited a few moments for him to begin to doze before she let herself relax enough to follow him.


	6. The Last Laugh

Abbey opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the clock next to her bed. It read a quarter to three in the morning. She moved her head to look at Jed to see if he was completely asleep before she began her agonizingly slow step by step payback to her husband and his staff.

Jed was sound asleep next to her, so she grinned to herself before starting her plan.

She closed her eyes again, and began to move herself around in a fashion that would suggest that she was having a bad dream, and whimpering. She moved her head back and forth on the pillow and pretended that she was having a terrible nightmare.

After a moment, she felt Jed stir beside her, and she calmed herself just enough to make it believable to him. She felt him sit up and move and then turn on the bedside light before leaning over her and gently shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

“Abbey.” he said softly, at first, then when she kept whimpering and tried to push him away, he repeated her name firmly. “Abigail!” he said.

He shook her gently as she slowly opened her eyes again. She blinked at him a few times, while he stared down at her frowning. 

“You’re having a nightmare?” he asked. 

Abbey stared at him for a moment before nodding and blinking at him. “I guess…” she said softly.

He furrowed his brows at her. “Are you okay?” he asked her tenderly.

Abbey sighed and then nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.” she whispered.

“You want to tell me what it was about?” he asked her.

Abbey quickly shook her head. “No.” she whispered. “I’m fine…It’s okay.” she told him, rather unconvincingly, he thought.

Jed frowned at her again. “Are you sure?” he asked her. “I think you’d feel better if you told me about your nightmare, babe.” he said, remembering how she told him that she had just started getting over them from the trick that the guys had played on her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” she said abruptly, cuddling her pillow.

Jed stared at her for a moment, their eyes locking. He finally nodded, deciding not to press the issue tonight, but he would grab her and question her about it some time tomorrow. “Yeah…all right.” he reluctantly agreed.

Jed turned away from her to switch the light back off, and Abbey smiled to herself. This was actually working! He totally just bought that whole fake scene that she had just played out for him. That was exactly what Abbey needed to boost her confidence. She felt that she wasn’t very convincing as an actress, so she had little prowess for it. 

When Jed got comfortable beside her, she sighed again.

“What is it, babe?” he asked.

Abbey pulled on her most reserved face and asked him shyly, “Will you hold me?” 

“Of course.” Jed said to her, pulling her into his arms. She smiled to herself again when Jed kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her when she repositioned herself to get comfortable in his arms. Abbey closed her eyes and relaxed, sliding her arms up underneath him and snuggling into his embrace. “Is that better?” he whispered.

Abbey nodded. “Mmm-hmm.”

“Okay.” Jed whispered, still not convinced that Abbey was indeed okay, but satisfied that she was for the moment, at least, safe in his strong arms.

 

 

Leo opened the door that separated his office to the hallway that led into the Oval office. He knocked before the President called out for him to enter. Leo poked his head in and Jed ushered him in with a wave of his hand, his other hand holding the telephone to his ear.

He walked to the side of the President’s desk and sat in the chair that was placed next to it. He waited patiently while the President finished his phone call.

Jed sighed as he placed the phone in the cradle and looked at Leo with overly tired eyes. “That was Senator John Wesley of Alabama.” Jed said to Leo. “He is not entirely convinced that the gun law is going to go over well with his hunting voters.” Jed sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I swear, Leo, how in the hell did he even get through to my extension?” he asked, exasperated.

Leo shrugged. “Slow week?” he offered. “What is wrong with you? You should be happy that the disgruntled hunting voters in Alabama is the biggest thing on your plate today.” he said.

Jed sighed deeply. “Yeah…I guess I’m just tired.”

Leo frowned. “Tired?” he asked. Then he grinned, “Oh, tired…”

Jed shook his head. “Uh, unfortunately not that kind of tired.” Jed admitted. “Abbey has been having nightmares since the thing.”

Leo frowned. “What thing?” he asked.

“The trick that Josh and Sam pulled on her and CJ.” Jed reminded him. “She says that there really could be ghosts in the White House and she keeps having bad dreams.” he sighed again. “We watched that thriller the other night, and that seemed to recreate the terror that she felt that night.”

“Terror?” Leo asked amused. “Did she use that word?” he shook his head. “Tell me she didn’t use that word to describe that trick.”

“No, but it was something overly dramatic like that.” Jed said. “Women.”

Leo laughed. “She’s really afraid?” he asked.

Jed nodded. “She seems to be. She seems a little pre-occupied about it. She keeps denying that she is scared, but I can tell that she is.” He leaned his elbows on the desk and exhaled. “I’m starting to get a little worried about it. And I’m tired as hell.”

“Maybe you should have her talk to someone about it.” Leo suggested, then shrugged. “Or else keep your sleepless nights.”

Jed shook his head. “She won’t go for that.” he told Leo. “I told you she has been denying that she is even afraid. I just keep catching her in little moments that she seems to be frightened beyond belief.” He stood and began to pace behind his desk. “The other night when I went up there, after work, she actually jumped and shrieked when I put my hand on her shoulder to turn her around.”

Leo raised his eyebrows. “Wow.” he said. “How long has this been going on?” he asked.

“For about a week.” Jed said.

“What movie did you watch?’ Leo asked. “Was it that one that Josh had?”

“Yeah. Why?” Jed asked frowning.

Leo shrugged. “Well, nothing, it’s just…” he paused.

“It’s just what?” Jed asked.

“Well…” Leo said. “maybe Josh was intentionally messing with her head.” 

The President frowned. “No…” he said. “You don’t think that he would do that, do you?”

“He was pretty proud of himself.” Leo reminded him. “For Gods sake, he recorded it!” he laughed. “And remember the fit he and Sam put up when you asked them for the tape? You had to actually order them to remedy the situation.”

The President nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.” He frowned again and shook his head. “If Josh is messing with Abbey, I’m gonna kill him.”

 

CJ and Abbey turned their attention toward the door when Leo walked in, closing the door behind himself.

CJ stood up from behind her desk, placing her palms flat on the desk, staring expectantly at her boss. “Well, how’d it go?’ she asked him.

Leo grinned, and turning to Abbey he said, “Your husband is so easy sometimes.”

Abbey laughed. “You’re telling me.” she said. “He bought it all?” she asked incredulously. 

“Everything.” Leo said. “I even told him that he should think about getting you someone to talk to.” he laughed.

Abbey eyed Leo suspiciously. “Are you being legit?” she asked him.

Leo frowned. “What? Of course.”

“Well, we were talking about it, and you are pretty eager to help us. Why?” Abbey asked.

Leo shrugged. “Because he gives me hell sometimes, too, you know. And I wasn’t here for all of the action that set this all off. I want to have fun, too.”

CJ smiled, glad that Leo was in their corner instead of the guys’.

“Plus, he is just too easy.” Leo repeated himself. “Plus, I have some ideas for you.” he grinned.

Abbey and CJ grinned, as well. This may just work after all.


	7. The Last Laugh

Jed threw the file in his hands onto the desk in front of him and sighed. “Will you stop hovering?” he asked.

Abbey looked down at him from where she stood next to him, but slightly behind him, her hands clasped behind her back. She shook her head. “I’m not hovering.” 

“You’re hovering.” he said, glancing back at her.

“I’m just interested in your work, that’s all.” she said.

But Jed did not buy it, he gazed up at her over the rim of his glasses. “You are distracting me with your hovering, that’s all.” he told her.

Abbey sighed. “I didn’t mean to distract you, I’m just bored, that’s all.” she said.

“How could you be bored?” he asked, pointing to the coffee table where Abbey had laid her own files down merely moments ago. “You have a ton of your own work to do.”

“I’m finished.” she said.

“How could you be finished when you have only been in here for an hour?” he asked. “You have like, twelve files there, and I have three, how are you finished?”

Abbey shrugged, “I’m very thorough .” she told him.

“Or neurotic.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing, dear.” he smiled at her. “But, you know what?” 

“What?” she asked.

“You’re still hovering.” he said.

“I’m still bored.” she said.

“Go upstairs and watch a movie.” he suggested.

“No!” she said. “I want to stay with you.”

“Why?” he asked, opening the file up again.

“Because it’s all dark and dreary and…hollow up there.” she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I hate being home all alone.”

“Since when?” he asked, frowning. “I thought you loved curling up with a good book without being bothered.”

“Its scary up there, though.” she said softly.

“Abbey, it is not scary up there…” he said. She sounded like one of the girls after they had watched a scary movie, after assuring Jed that they were ‘old enough to watch it now, daddy!’. He shook his head at her.

“Can’t I just stay here with you?” she begged.

“Only if you stop hovering.” he warned her. “Go get yourself a book from one of the shelves and sit in front of the fire and relax.”

“Okay.” she agreed. She wandered to the bookshelves and perused her selections. There weren’t many that she would consider interesting, thought provoking, perhaps, but not really her style. She sighed deeply finally pulling a thick volume of the encyclopedia down. Jed watched her with a smirk. He knew that would not hold her for long. He picked the phone up and called outside to one of his secretaries and asked to have a women’s magazine located and sent in to Abbey.

Abbey smirked when Nancy came in and handed her a copy of Cosmopolitan. “Thanks, Nancy.” Abbey smiled at her and lounged back onto the couch and tried to relax.

“Now be quiet.” Jed told her. Lord knows this file was boring enough without Abbey’s hot ass standing in front of him tempting him.

“Okay.” she said softly, her nose in the magazine.

After about an hour, Abbey had finished the magazine and threw it aside with a sigh.

“Seriously, baby, I’m almost done.” he said, not even looking up.

“Hmm, it says here on the cover, ‘how to achieve unlimited orgasm, over and over…’” she taunted him. “it also says, ‘eight new places to have sex…’.”

Jed rolled his eyes. “Don’t you already achieve unlimited orgasms?” he asked, still not looking up. “If not, then we have a problem…” he glanced up briefly at her. “If you’re trying to get my attention, you’ll have to wait for ten more minutes.”

“Oh, fine.” she sighed.

 

Twenty minutes later found the First Couple walking hand in hand into their bedroom. Jed shut the door behind them whistling a tune. 

“Well, baby, thanks for hanging with me in my office tonight and disturbing the peace.” he said.

“When in the world has it ever been peaceful in the Oval office?” she asked while sauntering to the bathroom. “Don’t put all of that blame on me.” she called to him as she grabbed a nightgown and started to change.

Meanwhile, Jed was pulling his own clothes off. “Well, it took me like a half an hour longer to do my work than it would have if you would have minded your own business.”

“Shut-up.” she said, throwing his sweat pants at him.

Once he had dressed himself, he climbed into bed next to her, pulling her close. “Now, you were saying something about unlimited orgasms?”

Abbey giggled when Jed’s mouth found her neck. She allowed him to grab her by the hips and start to suck on her neck. He bit down on her softly, gently tugging one thin strap down her shoulder, trailing soft kisses along her shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing in his affection and ran her hands through his hair.

“But, baby, we’ve really never had a problem with the orgasm thing, especially unlimited.” she breathed.

“I’d just like to confirm it…” he mumbled, then leaned to claim her lips.

They lay on the bed kissing each other passionately for a few minutes, Jed’s hands wandering over the silk of her nightgown. When his hands got to the hem of it and he began to tug it up as he was sucking hard on her neck, she stopped him.

“Wait…” she said, laying still, her eyes darting around the room. “Did you hear something?” she asked, frowning at him.

“No…” he said, resuming his position and sinking his teeth into her neck once again.

“I’m serious…” she persisted, pushing up at him. “You don’t hear that?” she asked.

He frowned, “Hear what?!” he asked annoyed.

“Voices.” she said simply. “More like moaning…” she corrected herself.

“Well, give it a minute and you will be hearing some moaning, I know that.” he grinned wickedly at her and tried to lean down to kiss her again.

“Jed, I swear…” she pushed him off of her.

Jed was taken aback at her rebuttal. “What?” he leaned back on his side staring longingly at her. He wanted her so bad right now and she was turning him away.

“I just…” she stuttered, pulling the strap back up. “I’m just tired now, Jed. Real tired.”

“Abbey…” he whined.

“Jed, really, I’m just not feeling comfortable with it right now.” she said. “Let’s just watch a movie or something…” she suggested.

Jed sighed as Abbey grabbed for the remote control. This had not been the way that he had hoped his night would end. Watching Dateline instead of screwing his wife did not seem like a fair compromise to him. Especially after her tantalizing him with those damn magazine articles.

He leaned back against the pillows with a deep sigh as Abbey lay back against him and cuddled.


	8. The Last Laugh

Jed was walking through the halls of the West Wing when CJ approached him. “Sir, some of the reporters are asking for a question and answer type thing from you. Do you think you may be up for it?” she asked him.

Jed thought about it. “What kind of questions?” he asked. 

CJ shrugged. “Just the usual, I guess. You know, what you’re doing for Easter, Are you planning on a spring flower-planting fest like last year. You know, silly light questions.”

While Jed was mulling it over, he noticed Josh and Sam talking to Abbey down the hall. “Yeah, I guess.” he replied to her, staring down the hall toward his wife. “Set something up…” he said. Then pointing to the guys and Abbey he asked, “What’s going on there?”

CJ glanced to where the President was pointing and rolled her eyes. “Oh, I bet they are making fun of her again.” she said nonchalantly, glancing down at the file in her hands.

The President looked at her sharply. “What do you mean making fun of her?” he asked.

CJ looked up at the President when she noticed his tone. “They tease her about seeing ghosts every chance that they get. Apparently it has gotten around that she has been freaked out ever since the trick they pulled on her.” CJ told him seriously. “They think it’s hilarious.”

“They make fun of the First Lady?” he asked sharply. “They’ve been making fun of my wife?”

CJ nodded. “Oh yeah, Mr. President, they have been giving her a very hard time.” she leaned in closer to him, lowering her voice. “Also, Sir, the other day, after she had been talking to Josh, I caught her crying.” CJ whispered. “She looked really panicked and she was trembling.” she looked him straight in the eye. “She made me promise not to say anything.” 

The President looked at her and frowned. “CJ, are you serious?” he asked.

CJ nodded. “Sir, I’m quite concerned about her. She has been acting very strangely lately.”

The President watched carefully his wife’s expression as Sam and Josh were standing next to her and laughing. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was just nodding, a serious look on her face. Leo approached Jed and CJ to get Jed’s signature on a form, and when Jed turned back toward Abbey and the boys, they had all disappeared.

“Where’d they go?” he asked CJ.

CJ shrugged. “I wasn’t watching, Sir.” she lied to him. She knew that Abbey had went to her office in the East Wing, she had seen her headed that way and gave her ‘the signal’ that the three of them had cooked up to throw one another that meant ‘get him’. “I can only assume that the First Lady went to her office.”

Jed turned to one of his agents for confirmation. The agent nodded and the President turned back to CJ. “Okay, I guess I should go check on her, then.” he turned to Leo, “I’ll be back after awhile.”

Leo nodded. 

“Thank you, Sir.” CJ said, quickly making her exit. She could probably sneak in a call to Abbey before the President got to her office.

 

Abbey hung up the phone and grabbed some tissues , quickly wetting them with eye drops, and then dabbing at her eyes. She made sure that she looked like she had been crying, and it seemed just in time. Jed silently opened the door to his wife’s office and walked inside, seemingly creeping up on her.

“Hey.” he said, causing Abbey, whose back was partially to him, to jump slightly.

“Oh, hey…” she said softly, quickly dabbing at her eyes one last time before ditching the tissues in the trashcan. She sniffled once for effect and plastered on a fake smile. “What are you doing on this side of the building?” she asked.

Jed watched her intently as he walked over to her side and sat down on her desk, and leaned on one of his legs, peering down at her. “I was just in the neighborhood.”

Abbey looked at him skeptically. “Just in the neighborhood?” she asked, and nodded. “Sure.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, cutting right to the chase.

“I’m fine.” she said a little too quickly.

“You look like you’ve been crying.” he said. “Anything you’d like to tell me?”

“No.” Abbey stood to place a medical book on one of her office shelves avoiding his gaze. He was burning holes into the back of her head. She turned back around and leaned against the shelves. “What?”

“Your face is all read and streaky.” Abbey frowned, sure she had made herself look streaky, but her face was red? What? Boy, Jed took allusions to heart. She shook her head, he was just too easy sometimes. She was starting to feel bad about how she was treating him. She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

Jed stood quickly, and crossed the room to her, cupping her face in his hands. “Are you sick?” he asked staring down into her eyes.

She shook her head. “No.” she said.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You’ve been acting very strange.” he said. “You’ve been emotional, and nervous, and tired.” he narrowed his eyes at her, as if coming to a conclusion. “Are you pregnant?”

“What?!” she gaped, her jaw hanging wide open. She frowned, he was not getting this at all. “No, I’m not pregnant!” she said firmly. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Well, you haven’t been yourself lately, babe.” he said. He leaned closer to her, “You haven’t even been wanting to…you know…” he lowered his voice, “you know, have sex…”

“Why are you whispering?” she whispered to him.

Jed frowned. “I don’t want people to know that we are having sex problems.” he said seriously.

Abbey rolled her eyes. “We are not having sex problems, Jed. I said I wasn’t in the mood, that’s all.”

“Are you in the mood right now?” he asked her seriously.

“It’s the middle of the day!” she frowned. “No, I’m not in the mood.”

“It would probably make you feel better.” he suggested.

“Doubt it.” Abbey replied. She glanced around the room nervously and admitted. “I just felt… strange, like we were being watched, that’s all.” 

Jed frowned. “Abbey we were alone, nobody was watching us, the agents-”

“No.” she interrupted him. “Not by people.” she said seriously. “By spirits.”

Jed looked at her for a moment and blinked, as if he just thought that is what he heard her say. “What?!” he asked.

“I said I think that the ghosts are watching us and-”

Jed interrupted her. “Abbey, honey, there are no ghosts.” he assured her. “Is this because of that trick that Josh and Sam pulled?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, not entirely.” Abbey said. “Josh said that when you try to contact the spirits that it sort of awakens them, and we tried. Me and CJ tried! Then Josh and Sam angered them. Now I have to pay!”

Jed was shaking his head. “Abbey, there are no ghosts!” Jed said and pulled away from her.

“Josh said that I’m a ghost magnet and that I have to live with it for the rest of my life!” Abbey told him.

“Don’t listen to Josh!” Jed ordered her.

“Well, I can’t help it. Every time that I turn around he is there making fun of me and teasing me, and Sam too!” she raised her voice to him. “What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Jed said. “I’ll handle Josh and Sam, as a matter of fact. I will handle them right now!” 

Jed walked away from Abbey and stormed out of her office doors.

Abbey scurried to the phone and dialed quickly.

“CJ. It’s about to hit the fan.” she told the Press Secretary.


	9. The Last Laugh

“What do you mean you’re gonna kill them?” Leo asked Jed, watching him pace the floor of the Oval, while waiting for Josh and Sam to enter so he could rip them a new one. Jed looked sharply at Leo as he paced. “What have they done now?”

“Are you kidding me?” he asked Leo. “Abbey has been having nightmares every single night! She has been crying, she’s afraid every minute since it happened. They have been making fun of her and scaring her about it. She can’t even watch a scary movie without freaking out.” Jed said. He let out a deep breath, “It’s affecting my job, you know.”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “You’re mad that Abbey is scared?” he asked.

“She is my wife, I do not take it lightly when her head is being played with.” Jed said.

“And?” Leo prodded.

“And, she walks through the halls of the residence like she is losing her mind. She is scared, Leo. Have you ever seen Abbey scared?” he asked him.

Leo shook his head. “No.” Leo admitted. “But you can’t go off half cocked on the guys without at least giving them a warning first.” Leo said. “That isn’t fair, they may think that Abbey is just having fun with what they‘re doing.”

“Well, she’s not!” Jed said.

“Then you need to tell them.” Leo advised.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty pissed.” Jed admitted.

“Let me talk to them.” Leo said. “And if it doesn’t stop, then you can handle it on your own free will.” he looked at the President, hoping that he would agree.

Jed sighed. “All right.” he agreed. “But if Abbey has one more episode, I swear…”

“Listen, why don’t CJ and I come join you and Abbey for dinner tonight, and I will see if I notice how she is acting.” Leo said. “It can’t be like it sounds.”

“It’s bad, Leo.” Jed ran a hand through his hair. “The other night, we were making out, you know, we were going to…” he looked at Leo, hoping he would understand. “you know… And well anyway, she just stops in the middle and pushes me away.” he looked to Leo for a little compassion, but Leo was just staring blankly at him. “She pushed me away Leo. Said she wasn’t in the mood.”

“So, maybe she wasn’t in the mood.” Leo said.

Jed shook his head. “No, Leo, it wasn’t like that. She just told me she thought that there were spirits watching us.”

“What?” Leo asked. “She said that?”

Jed nodded.

“Well, we’ll just see how she acts at dinner, then won’t we?” Leo said.

 

Jed put the last two wine glasses on the table and opened up a bottle of wine to go with dinner. He glanced around and straightened the chairs again before he heard Abbey walk in behind him. He turned to see her standing in the middle of the room, staring at him. She had on a dress with thin fabric, that just fell softly around her body. She looked radiant.

“Abbey, you look beautiful.” he smiled at her.

She approached him, sliding her arms around his waist and grinned while leaning up to kiss him. “Thank you.” she said.

Abbey had decided that they should eat out in the sitting room outside of the balcony, so that they could open the doors and get some fresh spring air while they ate.

“Would you two like to be alone?” Leo’s voice broke the couple apart.

Abbey smiled as she pulled away from her husband. “Maybe later.” she said, winking at Leo. “Hey CJ!” she said jovially.

“Hi, Abbey!” CJ greeted back, the two women strolled arm and arm immediately chatting while Jed took Leo aside.

“So, she seems…happy.” Leo stated.

“For the moment.” Jed said. He watched Abbey talking away to CJ, her gestures wild and exaggerated, and she did look happy. He just hoped that she would stay that way. He hoped that Abbey’s problem was only in his head, although she had admitted to him more than he really was ready to know. Abbey was his heart and soul, he needed her to feel safe.

“Ready to eat?” Abbey asked, pulling her chair out, looking over at Jed.

“Yeah.” he said. He sat down across from Abbey, Leo and CJ on the sides of the table.

All through dinner Abbey seemed happy, pleased with their feast, and completely interested in the lively conversations that were happening at the table. Abbey was on her third glass of wine when Jed noticed that she had sort of a vacant look in her eyes. She was looking in his direction, but staring right through him, it seemed. 

He stared at her for a moment before speaking her name. “Abbey?”

She was jolted back to reality for the moment. “Did you hear that?” she asked.

“Hear what?” CJ asked, sipping on her wine.

Leo looked up from his plate, and listened to Abbey while still chewing his food.

“It sounds like crying.” she said, looking again toward the open patio doors. “Sobbing.” she elaborated.

“I don’t hear anything.” CJ said, glancing around nonchalantly.

“Abbey?” Jed said again, frowning.

“Someone is crying, Jed.” she said, and rose from her seat.

Leo watched as Abbey walked slowly to the door, then upon seeing Jed’s eyes bug out and stare intently at Abbey as she walked slowly to the doors, he glanced at CJ.

CJ held back her laughter, alerting Leo to the latest ruse. Leo shook his head watching Jed grow very concerned as Abbey slowly approached the open doors. Leo was impressed by the eerie effect that Abbey had managed to create. The slight breeze was blowing the sheer curtains, and her light flowing dress made her appear to be floating out onto the patio. If he didn’t know that Abbey was still messing with her husband, he would have been quite concerned.

“Abbey?” Jed jumped up and reached for her arm, which she shrugged off.

“They’re crying for me.” Abbey paused and looked straight into Jed’s eyes. “They need me.” she said eerily.

“Who?” he asked frantically, as Abbey walked out completely onto the balcony, her hair flying in the breeze. “Abbey? Who needs you?”

He turned to CJ and Leo, his eyes anguished, pleading for help.

“Go get her!” Leo directed him, pointing to the doors.

Jed ran out after her, CJ and Leo right behind him. He stood watching Abbey as she gazed out over the Washington scenery, as if searching for the voices that were filling her head. He looked back at Leo and CJ, who were both urging him on.

“Abbey, honey.” Jed approached her slowly, deftly, careful not to scare her or to shock her out of her trance. “Abbey…” he touched her arm.

She turned to him slowly, tears in her eyes. “I thought that they needed me.” she fell into his waiting arms, trembling and buried her face in his neck.

Jed turned to Leo, shooting him a worried glance. Jed was so wrapped up in caring for Abbey, that he didn’t see the thumbs up sign that she slipped up to Leo and CJ.

Leo and CJ grinned to themselves as they realized that poor Jed was in for one hell of a night. Leo figured that there was a slight possibility that the President might be late for work in the morning.


	10. The Last Laugh

Jed settled Abbey onto the couch and handed her a glass of water. He sat down tentatively beside of her and waited while she took a few sips before he spoke. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

Abbey nodded. “I think so…” she answered.

Jed sighed. He sank back into the couch. “Abbey, you need to tell me what’s going on.”

She looked at him. “Nothing.”

“You said that they needed you.” he sighed. “Who needed you, baby?”

Abbey seemed to shrink in size. “I don’t think you want to hear what I have to say.”

“Of course I do.” he smiled at her, taking her hand.

“It was the spirits…” she said softly. “They need my help to move on.”

Jed let out a deep breath. “There are no spirits, Abbey, you know that.” he said firmly. 

Abbey turned so that she faced him. “You don’t understand.” she accused him. “I freed them, I awoke them from their slumber, so now I have an obligation to help them move on.”

Jed’s Catholicism was about to negate what Abbey had just said, but he held his tongue. Clearly she was not in her right mind, and discussing what they believed in their faith was not an option at this point in time. He was very concerned about her, though, and something had to be done.

“Abbey, there are no spirits.” He was beginning to lose his temper. He stood, “Where is this coming from?” he demanded. “You’ve been using that damned Ouija board for as long as I’ve known you, and you have never, ever talked like this before.”

She shrugged. “I have never really come into contact with real apparitions before, Jed.” she told him. “This time, I got the real deal, and I have to fix them.”

Jed rolled his eyes. “No, Abbey.” he said, whirling to face her. “There are no ghosts, no spirits, no poltergeists, or whatever else you are about to throw out at me.” he sighed again. “I don’t like this. I think maybe we should ask Stanley to come and have a talk with you.”

“What?” she asked. This time she stood to confront him. “This is something that I need to deal with on my own.”

“No, you have been trying to deal with it on your own for weeks, and where have you gotten yourself?” he shouted at her. “You find yourself running out into the dark night because you hear voices!” he was waving his hands around and trying to get her attention. “What in the hell would have happened if I hadn’t chased your ass out there? You could have flung yourself off of the damn balcony because you want to help something that isn’t even there!” 

Abbey’s eyes grew wide, Jed was upset, which was just what she wanted. He was distraught and more than agitated and more than upset about her plight. “Jed, I have to do this.” she repeated quietly. “Why won’t you support me on this?”

“Support you?” he asked, and snorted. “Support you in ghost chasing?! You’re kidding me right?”

“On the contrary, I am quite serious, Jed.” she said. “I want you to support me-”

“That’s enough!” he ordered her, causing her to frown and take a step back away from him. “You are a scientist! You are a prestigious doctor, in fact one of the most sought after surgeons in the world. I will be damned if I’m going to stand here and allow you to even speak about there being ghosts, let alone that you are responsible for their well-being!”

Abbey was surprised, Jed really was getting upset about this. She hadn’t seen him this animated in quite a long time, and it was all about her. She had to hold back her smile knowing that his anger was the direct result of his love for her. He was generally concerned about her welfare, and it seemed to her, her mind. But Abbey stood her ground. Just because he was being careful with her didn’t make the fact that he was in on the joke that Sam and Josh played on her go away. He was still going to pay, and in doing so, Josh and Sam would get some payback as well.

“I am responsible!” she said again. “Josh said that since I unleashed the demons that I should-”

“What?” he interrupted her. “What did you just say?” he walked toward her, confronting her. He laughed mockingly at her and sneered, “Josh said…”

Abbey raised an eyebrow, the way that he just said that clued her in on the fact that Josh was about to get reamed for this. Soon, Jed would become more understanding with her and unleash his anger on Sam and Josh. Her husband, President of the United states of America, so predictable.

“Yes.” she said. “Sam and Josh said-”

Jed interrupted her again, she was getting mighty tired of him doing that. He must really think that she was out of her right mind by the way that he was speaking to her. Because if she was in her right mind, she wouldn’t have allowed it.

“Sam and Josh said, that you unleashed demons?” his tone absolutely dripping with sarcasm. “let me ask you something, darling.” he said, his tone softer now. “Did it ever occur to you that you might still be being played?”

“What?’ she asked.

“I believe that Josh and Sam are playing you, still.” he said to her.

Abbey shook her head. “No, Jed, I am not being played. And I resent the fact that you think that I’m that stupid!” she accused.

Jed was taken aback. “I don’t think you’re stupid.” he said in a very hurt tone. “I just said that you are a brilliant surgeon, and that you are-”

“You did not say that.” she said. “You didn’t say that I was brilliant.”

Jed grabbed her by the hips and pulled her tight against him. “You are brilliant, baby.” he said and kissed her forehead. “So brilliant, in fact, that you should not be tricked into thinking that you hear ghost voices.” he reiterated.

Abbey sighed, relaxing into his arms. “Perhaps you are right.” she conceded, after a long pause.

“And I’ll tell you what else, Mrs. Brilliant Scientist,” Jed began, strengthening his hold on her, swaying with her in his arms.

“What?” she asked, looking up into his face.

“I’m going to have a little talk with your ghost busting friends in the morning.” he told her. “I don’t like the fact that Josh and Sam are messing with your pretty little head.”

Abbey blushed. “They have been messing with me pretty hardcore.” she admitted.

“Tell you what.” he said, pulling away from her slightly. “Why don’t you change into your pajamas and you can tell me all about what Josh and Sam have been putting you through in the past few weeks.” he said, letting her go. “And, please, don’t leave anything out.”

“Okay.” she agreed, hesitantly, squeezing his hands. She smiled to herself as she went to the closet to pull out a pair of silk pajamas. This is exactly what she had been waiting for, Jed was going crazy, just like she’d hoped. And tomorrow Josh and Sam would be getting berated for absolutely nothing. She and CJ had conveniently come up with a list of somethings, of course. Josh and Sam had not even been mentioning anything about ghosts to her. Jed did not know this however, though he would soon.

Abbey climbed into bed and mentally ran through the list that she and CJ had made up, making sure that she didn’t skip anything. She wanted Jed to be totally pissed off when the guys were summoned to his office. She wanted this to be the show of all shows, because, she was going to watch it. 

When Jed climbed into bed, he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair while she tattled on Josh and Sam. She could feel him growing tense beneath her, his arms growing rigid every time she mentioned being emotionally traumatized by his staff members. He felt as though, perhaps this was all of his doing.

Jed listened intently, and he was angry with Josh and Sam, she could tell. That is exactly what she wanted, she wanted him steaming hot when he walked into that room and faced her aggressors.

When Jed finally turned off the light and pulled Abbey into his arms, cuddling her close, she was more content than she had been in weeks. Tomorrow she would get full retribution for the crime committed against her. And Jed would feel like as big of a fool as she had felt when the guys played that trick on her. And that was indeed priceless.


	11. The Last Laugh

“Jed, stop pacing.” she said.

Jed stopped and looked at her, his hands behind his back. She had convinced him to let her sit in on his ‘meeting’ with Josh and Sam. She had to try and contain herself, she was quite giddy about the fact that Jed was so angry with the boys.

“Are you sure that you want to be here for this?” he asked her. “There is going to be a lot of yelling.” She knew that there was, she had had CJ weaving a web of deceit with Josh and Sam over the past few days. And she knew they would not take being accused of something that they did not even do lightly.

Abbey sighed. “I’m sure.” she said nodding her head. “I’ve heard you yell before.” she said softly, shooting him an innocent smile. “Please, don’t hold anything back on my account.”

Jed nodded. “Yeah, okay.” he said.

He looked up when the guys entered the room. “Good morning, Sir.” Josh said, shutting the door behind him. Then upon noticing Abbey sitting in the chair, “Good morning, Ma’am.”

“Good morning Josh, Sam.” she acknowledged.

“Have a seat, fella’s.” the President ordered them. The two men sat on each couch, while the President remained standing, and Abbey stayed in her chair.

Josh and Sam sent each other semi-nervous glances for the reason that the First Lady was accompanying the President during this meeting. This was not customary, Abbey was sometimes there when they had their morning briefings, but rarely in on special meetings.

“I guess you are both wondering why I called you in here, huh?” he asked in a tone that would suggest that the boys should already know why they had been called to the office.

“Uh, yes, Sir, we are.” Sam answered him.   
“See, that surprises me.” the President sneered. “by the way that you have been conducting yourselves in the past few weeks, I would have thought that you would both run for cover when I called you to my office.”

They exchanged glances once again.

“Sir?” Josh said.

“While the practical joke that you played on my wife was very amusing and very good, I think it is time for the fun to stop.” the President said, still standing behind Abbey.

Josh and Sam frowned. “Uh, okay…” Sam said. “Sir, uh, we gave you the tape…”

“I’m not talking about the tape and you very well know it!” the President raised his voice, causing Sam and Josh to both wince.

Sam frowned trying to think about what the President was referring to. The President noticed this and elaborated. “I know that you have been teasing Abbey here, for the past few weeks, and I want it to stop. Now.” he added.

The boys frowned, and looked again at one another. “Sir?” Josh asked again.

“I want you to leave my wife alone and I want you to apologize.” he ordered. “And I want you to assure her that what you have been telling her is a bunch of misleading information. I want you to tell her that she is not responsible for unleashing demons, as you so eloquently phrased it. And that there are no voices calling out to her for help.”

Josh and Sam stared wide eyed at their President as he faced them accusingly with a stern look on his face. “Sir, we haven’t been teasing her.” Josh said, thinking that the President had been given some false information. Then noticing a silent Abbey biting her lip to keep from laughing, he knew that the Presidents information was probably right on target. He looked at Sam, who had witnessed Abbey’s expression, as well.

“Don’t you play dumb with me, Joshua.” the President said. “I want you to tell Abbey that there are no spirits or ghosts or apparitions following her around.” he said. “And I want you to tell her that everything you have told her in the past few weeks is absolutely untrue.” He pointed at his wife, “You’ve had her scared out of her wits for weeks! You two should be ashamed of yourselves.”

He walked to face them, his hands on his hips, standing, waiting for them to apologize to his wife. “Uh, Sir…” Josh replied slowly, scooting out to the edge of the couch facing his accuser. “We, uh, we haven’t been making fun of Mrs. Bartlet, we-”

“Are you calling my wife a liar?!” the President growled. “Because if you are, might I suggest that you re-think that answer, Joshua.”

“No, Sir, I …” Josh was tongue tied, he looked to Sam for a life raft. But Sam seemed more interested in the patterns of the couch all of a sudden. “Hey! Tonto, want to help me out a little bit, here…?”

Sam shook his head. “No, thanks.”

Josh groaned, he looked up at the President who was seething. There was absolutely no way out of this, Abbey had told the President a story, obviously to get them back for their joke, but the President would not believe that until Abbey ‘fessed up. “Sir, we haven’t made fun of her…” he looked hesitantly at Mrs. Bartlet, who was staring him down, as if to challenge him. But Josh, being a fool, took that challenge. “Sir, we have not made fun of her at all since the tape was being circulated. You told us that we were to drop it, Sir and we did.”

“Yes, Sir, we did.” Sam piped up.

Then the Presidents face turned bright red and the vein in his neck seemed more pronounced, and the boys lost more than a little of their confidence.

“Abbey, baby, why don’t you step outside for a minute…” he suggested.

Abbey turned to face him and shook her head. “No, I want an apology.”

“Okay, you heard the Lady.” he looked to the guys.

“Sir, we have nothing to apologize for.” Josh said firmly, looking Abbey square in the eye.

“That is enough!” the President shouted. “Perhaps you don’t understand the severity of this situation. This is my wife! She is not here for your enjoyment, or for you to use as a punching bag when I’m not around! I thought this was covered when I took office. You are to treat her with as much, if not more respect than you do me!” he waved his arms around frantically, almost hitting Sam in the head as he walked by him. “And now I hear that you’ve been mocking her, to her face, and teasing her as if she were some frat pledge. Making her cry, and have nightmares every night for weeks. Then you send her a scary movie to watch, knowing how it would affect her.” he paused to catch his breath.

Sam and Josh glared at Abbey, whose face was a blank slate.

“I can not believe that the two of you, who I love like sons, would disrespect me like this behind my back.” he said. “I trust you with all that I believe in my heart, all the while you’re out there merrymaking together, while making a fool of my wife! I thought that you were aware of the cost of coming in between me and my wife. Have you forgotten everything that you learned during the campaign?”

“Sir-” 

“Do not interrupt me while I am speaking!” he shouted. “You seem to be making this way worse for yourself. You know you are really lucky that I haven’t already fired your ass!” he was speaking directly to Josh, but decided it was only fair to include Sam, since he started this whole thing to begin with. “Both of you!” he shouted. “You are going to apologize to my wife, right now. And you are to remember in the future that my wife is to be regarded by you as if she were sitting on a pedestal, and the two of you are her jesters.”

Sam and Josh glanced nervously at one another before stammering, “Sorry, Mrs. Bartlet.”

The President stared at them. “Go on.” he ordered.

“Mrs. Bartlet, if we have offended you in any way possible, at all, at any time, ever, I…we sincerely apologize. And Ma’am it will never, ever happen again.” Josh elaborated. “Ma’am we have always had the utmost respect for you and if you have ever felt slighted, or insolence from either one of us, I must say that that was not my… our intention.”

“We are really very sorry, Ma’am.” Sam agreed. “We really do respect you Mrs. B, and not because we are told to do so by the President.” he glanced up at Jed, briefly. “We never ever had any malicious intent.” 

“And?” the President asked. “No ghosts…”

“Oh, there are no spirits or ghosts or apparitions chasing you, ma’am.” Josh finished.

“Abbey?” Jed asked, peering down at her. “Is that sufficient?”

“Yes, thank you, Jed.” she stood and grinned.

Josh and Sam stood, as well. “Ma’am?” Josh said to her. “Is there something you’d like to say?”

She turned back to face them, as she had previously turned to leave the room. “Uh, oh, yes, thank you Josh.” she smiled wickedly and began to clap.

Jed frowned, wondering what in the hell was wrong with her now, as Sam and Josh both shook their heads and sighed. “Damn it.” Sam swore under his breath.

“What the hell is going on?” the President asked.

“It seems, Sir, that you’ve been had.” Josh said.

Abbey laughed, and turned to Jed, whose face had turned ashen. “Paybacks are hell, huh babe?” she asked with a snort.


	12. The Last Laugh

“What in the hell just happened here?” Jed demanded, hands on his hips. He was flashing his wife quite a frown, and his face was flushed red. He could not believe that she had made a fool of him in front of practically his entire staff. He was so happy that Leo at least hadn’t gotten a chance to see this fiasco that his wife had just pulled. He should have known that someday she would have turned on him like this. “Abbey? Are you kidding me?!” his voice was shaking and on the edge of being one octave too loud, his chest was all puffed out and his face was red. “You tricked me? You lied to me. And you made me look like a fool in front of these two yahoos?” he pointed at Josh and Sam.

Before Abbey could elaborate, CJ crept in, handing Abbey a videotape. “Yeah, I got you back.” she replied nonchalantly. “I got you all back, in one swoop!” she said. Then holding up the videotape, she grinned. “And I got it all on tape.” she gloated, as CJ and her gave each other high fives.

Josh and Sam hung their heads. “I swear, I’m not playing with you anymore Mrs. B.” Josh said. “You cheat worse than the President.”

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you get away with it, did you?” she asked him. “Honestly.” she shook her head.

“You taped it?” Sam asked, then ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, did you get my good side?” he asked CJ.

“Yep.” CJ said, “the back of your head.”

“Wait, no-”

“Well, don’t worry, guys, because she is going to give me that tape.” Jed said, staring Abbey down. CJ watched, swearing that she could hear some old eerie western showdown music playing in the background the way that those two were standing tall watching one another.

Abbey shook her head. “No she isn’t.” 

“Oh, yes, she is.” Jed said in his serious tone.

Abbey shook her head in the negative.

“Why’d you get me back?” Jed asked Abbey, feigning shock. “What did I do?”

“Please! You of all people should have expected this one.” Abbey said.

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been playing me for weeks?” he asked incredulously, walking toward her.

“Yep! With CJ and Leo’s assistance.” Abbey said.

“You have been faking me out, this whole time?” he asked. “The nightmares, the hearing of voices…” he lowered his voice, “the being watched?”

“Turns out that I’m a better actress than we thought.” she smiled.

“Last night, at dinner, the voices that you heard, walking out onto the balcony…?” he asked, Abbey nodded. “Everything you told me last night about these two?” he pointed at Josh and Sam. “You lied to me?”

“Well, I fibbed a little bit.” Abbey said.   
He looked at CJ. “You lied to me, as well.” he accused.

“Turns out I can act pretty well, too.” she said, then shrugged. “I lie to the Press all the time. Well, I don’t lie, I just navigate around the truth.”

“You lied right to my face.” he said to CJ. “And you taped it.” he shook his head. “Shame, shame, shame, Claudia Jean.”

Josh and Sam stood there, still as pictures, waiting on pins and needles to be released. 

“Okay, Josh, Sam, I’m sorry.” he sincerely apologized. “I had no idea that I was being played. Sorry that you had to be a part of that. But, good to know that my mastodonic position intimidates you both.” he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “I can not believe that I fell for that.” he glared at Abbey, “You are all excused. CJ, I will talk to you later.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Thank you Mr. President.”

They all exited the room while Jed looked eyes with his wife. “You played me.” he said.

“Mmm-hmm.” she agreed. She though that Jed would be more cross with her than this.

He crossed the room and grabbed her before she could turn and run from him. He held her tightly by7 her wrist, twisting her arms, slightly.

“I can’t believe you did that to me.” he said, frowning. “I was really concerned about you. Seriously, Abbey, I thought you were losing your mind. I should have you thrown out of this White House, sent to an institution for crazy people. How dare you try and play a joke on the President. Who in the hell do you think you are?” 

“You’re wife.” she replied. “And you played me first.” she reminded him.

“I didn’t play you, I simply allowed my staff to.” he reminded her.

“And now you all got what you deserved.” she said triumphantly.

“You denied me sex.” he said flatly.

She shrugged. “Wasn’t the first time…” she said.

“Better be the last time.” he warned her. “I repeat, it had better be the last time.” he stared her straight in the eyes.

“You’re not the boss of me-”

He cut her off, “I am the boss of the whole country.” he said. “And you are a resident of this country, true?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then I am the boss of you.” he stated.

“We stand on level ground, my dear.” she said.

“I’m taller than you are.” he said, pulling her tight against him. “You’re gonna pay for this…” he warned her, sliding his hand behind her to squeeze her rear.

“Pay for it, huh?” she asked, running her hands up his arms to cup his face in her hands. “How?” she asked. “another practical joke perhaps?”

Jed shook his head. “You will be paying for it all by yourself, I’ll tell you that much, sweet cheeks.” he leaned down to nip her neck. “I have to work, now. You’re lucky. But that just means that you have all day to stew, wondering how I’m going to get you back.” he pulled away from her. “And I will get you back, Abigail. But, now, this is just between us.”

“I’m not afraid.” she said, walking to the door.

“I’ll leave you with one thought my dear.” he said, sitting in his chair, leaning back in it.

“What’s that?” she asked, her hand on the knob.

“You should be.” he said.

Jed sat down and watched Abbey leave. She had played him, and had done an excellent job at it. He was going to make her pay, too. Not only did she make a fool out of him in front of the entire Senior Staff, and Leo, she had made Josh and Sam pay as well. Remarkable woman, really, that wife of his, she knew him well enough to know exactly how to perform until he would be pliable enough to her liking.

And he had no idea, the entire time.

He blushed thinking back to every scene that she had played out for him. The fake nightmares, the trance that she was in walking out onto the balcony, her being scared all of the time. He shook his head, yes, she had played him very well.


	13. The Last Laugh

As the President walked through the halls, every time that he passed someone, he swore they were either snickering at him, or pointing. He knew that damn tape would be all over this place by lunch. Damn that Abbey! He had half a mind to send her packing. The other half was wondering what exactly the Secret Service could do in the way of locking her up somewhere cold and damp in chains that were cemented into a wall. He smiled to himself while imagining her there, on her hands and knees begging him for mercy when he denied her comfort of any kind.

He could tie her up, perhaps, he thought. Use a couple of his ugly ties that he didn’t care for and tie her to the bed posts. He could gag her with one of those ties, as well, so she couldn’t scream for help. Then she wouldn’t be causing him any trouble, at least. He would have all of the power, then.

He could make up a bill about trickster wives and appropriate punishments. He would say that cruel and unusual punishments were not completely frowned upon when your wife makes such a fool of you. He made a mental note to notify Congress as soon as he got a free moment. He had evidence in the form of that tape that she had CJ hiding in the shadows for.

Trickery, that’s what she had been doing for a good week and a half, at least. He’d been apologizing to Sam and Josh for the better part of the morning. That was very big of him considering the looks of compassion that they had been sending his way.

As he walked by a couple of interns and they burst into unfitted laughter when he had passed, his face turned beet red once again. That is when he decided for sure that Abbey was going to have to pay for this one.

 

Jed walked into Abbey’s office quietly, placing his finger over his lips to the two assistants that were hovering near her. She was giving them last minute orders before excusing them and they both thanked her and smiled at the President as they left. It was convenient for him that her back was turned toward him.

He silently closed the door and slid the lock closed, before turning around, grinning wickedly to himself. He crept up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist, causing her to jump.

“You scared the hell out of me.” she told him.

“How could you be scared, ghost hunter extraordinare?” he teased her.

“Ha ha.” she said, trying to squirm her way from his arms.

“Uh uh, where do you think you’re going?” he asked her. “I told you that you were going to pay.”

She turned in his arms so that she faced him, “I thought you were going to make me wait all day.” she said.

“Day’s almost done.” he said. He ran his hands down her waist to the hem of her skirt, he grabbed it and pulled it slowly up her thighs.

“Jed, stop it.” she said.

But, Jed did not stop. He pulled the skirt up until it rested around her waist, then found the waist band of her nylons, sliding them down her hips. “Kick your shoes off.” he ordered her.

Abbey complied, but still protested. “Jed, we can’t…”

“We’re not being watched, are we?” he kidded her.

“Shut-up.” she said, before he seized her lips, and pulled her nylons down her legs, then pulled her panties down. “Jed…”she was still trying to get him to stop, eying the door beyond him when he bent to pull the hose and panties off of her legs.

Once Abbey was free from the waist down, Jed picked her up, spreading her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He transported her to the couch on the other side of the room, sitting her down and sinking to his knees. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the couch. He grinned wickedly at her as he raised her legs, resting her thighs on his shoulders.

Abbey moaned his name before he even touched her, she knew what was coming. As Jed descended upon her and as she felt the wetness of his tongue slide across her cleft she whispered, “I hope you locked the door…”

Jed held Abbey’s legs in place as he sucked on her wet folds, sliding his tongue inside of her. He began to plunge his tongue into her, deeper each time until he could go no further. Abbey was quietly moaning in appreciation.

Jed began to suckle on her harder with each moment, and had begun plunging his fingers inside of her in lieu of his tongue. That is until Abbey was moaning for more, thrusting her hips up into his face. He grinned to himself, enjoying the fact that Abbey was enjoying his tongue inside of her.

He tweaked her clit with the tip of his tongue, while his fingers plunged deep inside of her over and over. He alternated his tongue and his fingers as Abbey writhed out of control on the couch. Then he took her clit between his teeth, gently teasing her.

“Oh, God…” she moaned. “Jed….”

Jed knew that Abbey was getting off on this, so he dropped her legs to the ground and moved his fingers to his zipper. As he undid his slacks, Abbey’s hands assisted him. She slid her hand inside of his shorts to slide her fingers around his aching erection. She opened her legs as she pulled him from his slacks and stroked his stiff member in her hands.

Jed wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him and kissed her hard on her mouth, letting her caress his hard appendage. Abbey moved a forefinger to the tip of his erection, rubbing it around the ridge before swirling the tip with his hot emission. She then raised the finger to her lips, licking the sticky fluid off of her. Then she leaned back and spread her legs wide open as Jed slowly penetrated her. He gripped her rear end, pulling her tight against him as he forced himself viciously inside of her.

It had been too long for Jed since they had made love last, and he was in quite a hurry. Within seconds he had slid himself fully inside of his wife, holding her legs firmly in place as he pounded into her with a fury that had been building for days of frustration.

She had pushed him away, more than once over the past few weeks, and he was not pleased with her about that. But having sex with her right now, was something that he desperately needed, and wanted, as well.

And he wanted it bad, but he wanted Abbey to want it worse than he did. He kissed her passionately as he stroked his hardness inside of her. He knew that she would be ready very soon for her release, a release that she would soon find out that she was not going to get. He was going to beat her to their climax, and then stop. He told her she would pay.

But, he wanted to make sure he finished first, and he needed her help with that. He reached for her hand, and wrapped it around his shaft. Abbey began to squeeze her fingers around him as he stabbed her with his hardness. So, Jed was getting the intense feeling of Abbey’s hands milking him as well as her inner muscles clenching at the same time.

Jed groaned at how good that it felt for him, and noted that he was loosing control very quickly. Just a few more forceful thrusts and he was there, he could feel it.

Abbey could feel it as well, and she encouraged it. She kissed him hard on his mouth, squeezing both her fingers on his tight shaft and her vaginal muscles, clinging to him. She felt him plunge deep into her, pulling her legs higher on his waist, and almost cried out at the feeling.

Then, Jed swelled up inside of her, moving faster against her lower half as he groaned loudly, exploding inside of her. “Oh, God!” he groaned deeply. He plunged inside of her over and over, ejecting all that he had in short, hot, sticky spurts. He paused, breathing heavily and leaning in her arms as Abbey stroked his hair. “Damn, Abbey…” he whispered.

After a few minutes, he began to slide inside of her again, stroking her hard to work her back up to the pace that he knew she wanted. He plunged deeper, harder and faster as the minutes ticked away, and Abbey began writhing beneath him. She was moving her legs, as if trying to pull him inside of her and he knew that she was reaching for her climax.

Then she began her hot little moans, followed by her high-pitched squeaks, Jed watching her the entire time. He let her have a few moments of bliss, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You close?”

Abbey nodded vigorously, her eyes closed and she moaned, “Uh-huh.”

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard on her mouth, his tongue finding hers. Then he began moving his hips again, this time, Abbey began responding. And he knew she was indeed right there. She moaned once again as Jed pulled completely out and plunged deep within her again. The third time that he pulled completely out, he paused.

Abbey tried to pull him back in, but Jed stayed firm. “Oh…” Abbey moaned, “you’re NOT going to make me beg for it…”

He grinned and shook his head. “No, Ma’am.” he said, he began to tuck himself back in his pants.

Abbey stared wide eyed at him. “Wh… what are you doing?” she stammered. Abbey was not used to being denied much of anything. Especially from Jed. He usually relented to whatever whim she wanted catered to her. He would usually give in, but not this time.

He peered up at her, his head still down concentrating on his pants. “I’m going back to work.” he said simply.

Abbey frowned and sat straight up, “What?!”

“I said, I’m going back to work…” he grinned devilishly at her as he stood.

“We’re not done…” she said.

“I’m done.” he grinned. He leaned down to kiss her good-bye and she seized his arm.

“You’re kidding, right?” she asked hopefully, clenching his shirt sleeve.

Jed shook his head. “You saw me come.” he said, then kissed her hard on her mouth. “You felt it, too.” he growled.

“What about me?” she asked. “I didn’t…”

Truth be told, Jed probably could have gone another round, possibly before she even got around to her first orgasm. But, he was punishing her. “Well, that’s just too bad.” he smiled, kissed her again and stood.

“Jed!” she cried as he turned away from her. 

He turned back toward her, bending down to grab her hand. He led her own hand between her legs. “You’re a big girl…” he told her, “handle it.” he walked to the door, clicking the lock open, Abbey groaned out of frustration and he grinned again. “Remember, Abbey, paybacks ARE hell.” he winked and left Abbey all alone, confused and frustrated.

She fell back against the back of the couch and swore to herself, sighing deeply. Damn it! Jed had gotten her back pretty fairly. She had denied him sexual gratification, and now she had gotten a taste of her own medicine. And what a rotten taste it was indeed.

She pulled her skirt back down her legs and rubbed her temples with her hand. She sighed deeply conceding defeat. Jed was almost right; Paybacks were hell, yes, but Karma’s a real bitch.

 

THE END


End file.
